A. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of brooms, more specifically, a broom specifically adapted for use with a grooved floor of a refrigerated trailer.
B. Discussion of the Prior Art
As will be discussed immediately below, no prior art discloses a broom adapted for use with a grooved or notched floor of a trailer that is composed of a series of spaced regions of bristles having the same length; and wherein the broom features adjustable ends that slideably engage either end of the broom to provide adjustment for sweeping along sides of said trailer floor.
The Palazzo Patent (U.S. Pat. No. 4,255,827) discloses a ‘reefer sweeper’ broom device having bristles with alternating peaks and valleys. However, the broom fails to teach adjustable teaches bristles of alternating lengths as opposed to distinct segments of bristles that form a pattern suited for use with a grooved floor.
The Shelby Patent (U.S. Pat. No. 6,357,578) discloses a trailer floor cleaning device, which slides along the floor of the trailer. However, the device is not adapted to a broom specifically designed to sweep out grooves along a trailer floor.
The Neff et al. Patent (U.S. Pat. No. 1,490,078) discloses a broom which is constructed of multiple bristle segments. However, the broom does not teach spaced regions of bristles that form a pattern suited for use with a grooved floor. More particularly, the broom does not teach adjustable ends that can be adjusted to accommodate different sides of a trailer floor.
The Dalias Patent (U.S. Pat. No. 7,168,124) discloses a grill brush having bristle groups of differing lengths. However, the brush teaches different bristles lengths and not spaced regions of bristles of the same length that are ideally suited for sweeping a grooved or notched floor. Also, the brush does not have adjustable ends with respective regions of bristles for use in sweeping a grooved or notched side of a floor.
The Dugrenier Patent (U.S. Pat. No. 4,286,349) discloses a broiler grill cleaning brush having bristles of differing lengths. However, the brush employs bristles of varying lengths and not separate regions of bristles having the same length along with adjustable ends for engaging sides of a grooved or notched floor.
The Zaccheria Patent (U.S. Pat. No. Des. 392,103) illustrates an ornamental design for a reefer trailer broom, which does not teach a broom having separated regions of bristles having the same length along with adjustable ends.
The Isaacson Patent (U.S. Pat. No. Des. 414,343) illustrates an ornamental design for a trailer broom, which does not teach a broom having separated regions of bristles having the same length along with adjustable ends.
The Reefer Sweeper Trailer Broom, a non-patent piece of prior art, located on www.dieselboss.com, depicts a broom having segments of bristles of varying heights. However, the broom does not use separate regions of bristles of the same length, and having adjustable ends that can be used to sweep along sides of a grooved or notched trailer floor.
While the above-described devices fulfill their respective and particular objects and requirements, they do not describe a broom adapted for use with a grooved or notched floor of a trailer that is composed of a series of spaced regions of bristles having the same length; and wherein the broom features adjustable ends that slideably engage either end of the broom to provide adjustment for sweeping along sides of said trailer floor. In this regard, the grooved broom departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art.